Lover Of A Daughter Of A Butler
by LimeWater
Summary: Challenge from Skylir James:KennedyFaith pairing:Faith is the daughter of Kennedy's Butler...What happens on that one...


468

Kennedy stared at the older girl in front of her, her breath seemed to fail, and her eyes seemed to stop being able to move, her mouth went dry and her hands started to shake. "Kennedy," her dad began, "This is Faith." He didn't seem too impressed at the scrawny half-starved tarty girl that stood before his only daughter, but he did however reserve voiced judgement on the tousle-haired creature that shook his daughter's hand.

Later at dinner, Kennedy found herself thinking about the girl she had met that day, as her father spoke, "Took me a long while to find a suitable butler, and then he comes with baggage." By baggage he obviously meant the girl that she couldn't take her mind off. She just nodded and carried on eating, glancing nervously in his direction to see if he had figured she didn't really agree.

His ranting vent continued well into dessert before his cell rang and he excused himself from the table. Kennedy sighed in relief and almost dropped her fork as the girl she had remembered was called Faith came and sat where her father had been, she really did look half starved, but Kennedy knew how to fix that. "You wanna go search for cookies?" she asks as the scared girl looks her way and nods.

She goes to grab the girls hand but pulls away when she feels the spark between them, and just instead decides to lead the way. Running down the stairs and into the basement where the 'help' did the cooking. It had been a long while since Kennedy had had anyone to talk to or do things with at home, ever since her mum died, she never really invited people over much, but this girl didn't have a choice in being there, and Kennedy didn't have a choice in her being here, but she was happy she was.

Three hours later, covered in chocolate and crumbs the two stretch out on beanbags, and start meaningless conversation. Until Kennedy, starts talking about her last girlfriend, everything seems to be going well. Faith's face starts to get weird as the girl elaborates on the messy break-up. "Wait-" the scrawny girl cuts her off, "You're-" Kennedy looks expectantly, wanting her to finish, but receiving nothing, states simply "Gay." And hold her hands up to surrender.

The tarty post-teen scrambles up, and scrabbles at the door, she exits and shuts it. Kennedy sighs. 'That went well' she thinks as she shakes her head and lies on her bed staring at the wall, thinking, 'why do I feel so awful about this?'

Faith, feeling distraught, curls on her bed too, thinking, 'She's gay? I can't believe she's gay, she's the only other gay person I ever met before.' Her heart beats faster the more she thinks about the girl in the room next to hers, she shuts her eyes, but she doesn't sleep, she just gets flashing images, ones that make her blush as she tries to drift off.

It wasn't the summer holidays, but given that Faith was 'Never going back to that place ever again', and all Kennedy wanted to do was punch bags, lift weights and hang out with Faith, neither was going to school. Kennedy it seemed, brought out a different side to Faith, she seemed stronger, more 'out-there'.

She had put on weight too, not in a bad way, just so that she no longer looked scrawny. She had a fuller figure, and in Kennedy's opinion it was the most wonderful figure she had ever seen. The older girl still dressed, and looked rather tart-like. But Kennedy wasn't complaining about the flesh-o-meter, it made her smile to see how the woman hated to be covered much.

They had talked for hours after that first night, Faith never mentioned her sexuality, and instead, just that she had gotten used to Kennedy's. The younger had decided not to push the issue, though her Gaydar screamed for her to pursue the matter.

Despite their age, they came up with games to play around the grounds and Kennedy's father couldn't help but grow to like the girl who had come into his home, because it was making his daughter smile again, for the first time since her mother had died. He was always looking out of the window at the two of them playing in the gardens while he sorted through his paperwork and talked about boring meetings on the phone.

Kennedy pounced on Faith, "Gotcha." She shouted as she tickled the woman beneath her. The elder screamed and writhed beneath the younger, "Submit." She said through fits of laughter. The air got hotter as Kennedy leaned down, to push herself back up, Faith had gone to sit up and their noses had touched, Kennedy had felt the sparks again, the ones that flew whenever she discovered a new part of this woman's body.

Faith had rolled the girl off her, her eyes looked shifty, "I have to-" she didn't finish her sentence before running back up the path and through the great wooden door. Kennedy got up and brushed herself off, 'Damn, she always runs' she thought as she shook her head and walked back up to the house.

'What the hell was that?' thought the elder woman, running her hand through her brunette locks. She couldn't think, 'Did my nose just fizz when I touched hers?' she shook the thoughts but they didn't go away, and as the day wore on and she sat cross-legged on her bed, she wondered if they would ever cease…

They had not mentioned the day in the garden since it happened, and tonight was the night that Kennedy had been waiting for, her father had a conference, and Faith's dad would be chauffeuring him for the day. The girl had sent one of her father's 'help' to buy 2 bottles of Malibu, feeling that her and her new found best friend deserved the treat.

She stood at the door and smiled and waved to her father, like she always did. And her smile grew to a grin as the car edged ever further away. She waited until she couldn't even see the spec of tail-lights glare back at her before running down into the kitchen and collecting the two white glass bottles from the side nearest to the swing door. She ran back up the steps and right up to the pale blue door. She knew what awaited on the other side, and knocked using the heel of one of the bottles.

The elder girl opened her door and her face lit up as she saw the girl before her. And her smile intensified as she spied the bottles she was carrying. It had been too long since she had tasted alcohol.

They each drank their bottle, while laughing and joking about how stupid their fathers were, neither really caring much about the film that was playing in the background, popcorn that had been sent for scattered around on the floor as the two girls laid arm in arm giggling away out of drunkenness or pure happiness, or both, will never be known.

Kennedy had fallen asleep with her arms around the girl she longed for, and her dreams were fruitful, as a lusty teens always are, and as she shuffled and moaned in her sleep, the elder girl watched, wondering if the dreams were about her or not. She couldn't sleep, and the only thing she wanted to do was watch this girl sleep forever, see her smiling face as she dreamed of a fantasy unknown to herself.

The morning came too soon, and both girls were sober again, Kennedy looked at Faith, Faith's longing boring into Kennedy's eyes, but the elder girl wouldn't admit it, she instead continued to babble about the boy in a white suit singing some form of love ballad on the morning show. She had had the most wonderful dream, that her and Faith had gone for a walk near the rock pit and they had found a dug-out and settled in it, all it had taken was one stroke from her hand to make the blossoming girl want to kiss her. Kennedy liked dreams, she had many, but somehow they had all changed when she had met this girl. Faith saw Kenn thinking and asked what she was thinking about.

"I'm gonna take you out on a day trip, get changed." Was all Kennedy said, and taking an incredible chance, she propped herself up on one arm and kissed the elder girl's nose, before vacating the room to get changed herself.

The once-scrawny girl laid there shocked, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form the word, she eventually shook her head and whispered 'wow' before getting up off the bed and changing her clothes.

Kennedy paced waiting for the cab to honk the horn and for her crush to exit the bedroom she had shut herself in. Hoping that she wasn't freaked out by the kiss, Kennedy bit her bottom lip so hard it almost bled.

Faith finally emerged from her room, in a pair of hot pants and a top that looked as thought it had been airbrushed on. Kennedy, who was wearing a pair of soccer shorts and a tank top just stared at the once-shy girl who looked so damn bold. She forced her mouth shut and her eyes to move away, nodding as she heard the cab honk.

The cab pulled up by the beach surrounding the rock pit and Kennedy paid the driver. Faith stepped out of the cab, and was puzzled, but Kennedy took hold of her hand and walked her towards the rocks, hoping there was a form of dug-out there.

It didn't take long to find and Faith saw the flattest rock first and sat down before Kennedy had a chance to tag it. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Faith raised her eyebrows at the younger girl smiling. "That you are gonna tickle me 'til I fall off this rock and take if for yourself?"

Faith mused, but soon stopped smiling when Kennedy sat on her knee and put her arms around her neck, pulling her ear to her mouth she whispered, "No, it means we will have to share."

Her tanned hand brushed against the once-timid girls face, the girl leaned into the touch, shutting her eyes and sighing at the sensation that buzzed on the surface of her skin. Kennedy saw her falling, and she fell too, she leaned towards the girl and kissed her, just lightly before pulling away, checking for a reaction.

The elder girl looked into the brown eyes before her and brought her arm up into Kennedy's hair, stroking the back of her neck slowly as she applied a little pressure so that the lips came near hers, they brushed at first and sparks flew, and when they kissed the very air seemed to fizz, but when Faith opened her mouth to Kennedy's studded tongue, the fireworks really started.

Kennedy straddled the elder girl, hooking her hands underneath the tight shirt and tracing patterns on the torso before her, all the while her tongue probing Faith's mouth and trying to remember to breathe. History had never seen two potentials make love, but the passion that was ignited that day will never be forgotten as far as the books go.

Their clothes discarded, their strong bodies entwined with one another, Kennedy sucked on Faith's pulse point and her fingers danced across the smooth white skin that lay before her, Faith had never done anything like this before, the only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to be taken, and Kennedy had every intention of doing so, but she wanted to tease and play first.

Her head moved lower, as she began to lick the erect peak that met her mouth, her teeth every so often grazing it and causing the girl to moan. She wanted nothing more than to be inside the girl that lay at her mercy, but she knew it would be better to make her wait. She moved her head down further, her hands steadying the shaking girls hips and she put her tongue into the belly button, in a 'this is what I'm gonna do to you' suggestion, as she swirled her tongue around, taking care to let the tongue ring enter it too, the once-scrawny girl arched and felt like she might scream, "In me…Now" was all the girl could say, her muscles beginning to tense and her heart beating fast, almost unable to breathe. "Patience." Kennedy said as her head moved too low and she began to lick the inside of her thighs, smiling to herself.

She knew that the girl was too close to be played with for much longer, but she decided to use one more trick as she ran her fingers down the girls entrance and blew lightly on the swollen bud that greeted her. Faith's head exploded, and Kennedy smiled slyly inside her head 'I'll show her not interested' she thought as she jammed two fingers inside and began to lick the slick folds beneath her tongue.

Faith's muscles tensed up, and she screamed so loud Kennedy wondered who would hear and come running, the girls body convulsed in orgasm and Kennedy carefully kissed the girl's clit before wrapping her arm around her body and laying her head on the torso.

When the aftershocks had subsided, Faith wanted to take Kennedy, who insisted that now wasn't the time, just to annoy her, and got dressed. Faith narrowed her eyes and huffed as she dressed herself, but Kennedy won her back round with a quick kiss, the girl could taste herself on the younger girls tongue and mused at how wonderful it felt.

Faith, now a fully fledged bisexual, and Kennedy, now a fully fledged woman-eater (not that she wasn't before), caught a cab back to the house and laid kissing all night on the floor of Kennedy's bedroom, neither wanting food, or even wanting to breathe, while a film played in the background, of which neither knew the title of.

Jackson opened the door to Kennedy's room to find the two girls asleep on the beanbag with the TV on but with no picture, he smiled, happy that his only child had a friend again, before turning the TV off and almost silently closing the door. The small sound made the younger girl open her eyes and look at the elder girl sleeping next to her; he stroked one of the brunette locks away from the pale face and tucked it behind the right ear, causing Faith to stir and Kennedy to smile.

Faith opened her eyes and saw Kennedy watching her, she felt warm and, for once, cared about. Kennedy leaned in and kissed Faith and the whispered in her ear, "Would you be my girlfriend?" before running her tongue along it. Faith's heart stopped, then it bounced back double time, it hammered so hard she could hear it, and her throat closed in. She struggled to swallow as she nodded, eyes wide, lips smiling.

She actually felt loved, and though they had never said the words in the 6 months that they had known each other, they both felt the strong bond that made them unable to concentrate on much else. Kennedy smiled to herself, she knew she had brought out a new side to Faith; the thing that worried her was why Faith was that way in the first place.

"Faith-y…" Kennedy looked at Faith.

"Mmm" Faith sighed happily.

"Why were you so…withdrawn…when you first came here?" She saw the look on Faith's face and wished she could take it back.

"Um, it was my mum." The elder girl said finally.

Kennedy nodded, not wanting to press it. "She used to get drunk a lot, and hit me." A tear fell from her eye as Kennedy kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"Shh, I'm sorry." She said as Faith shook in her arms.

Eventually Kennedy calmed Faith down, and they went in search of food down in the kitchens. They were ushered out of the way and shunned by the head chef who assured them that 2 rather large portions of pancakes would appear in the next ten minutes if they didn't go back in the kitchen that morning, the two nodded in agreement and went and sat next to each other at the dining table.

Jackson appeared in the doorway and decided to join the two for breakfast. Kennedy playfully strokes Faith's knee while her father tries to start small conversation. "So what did you two get up to yesterday then? I was the cab leave."

Faith, who had been smiling at the warm hand caressing her thigh, paled at the question. Kennedy jumped in, "We went to the rock pit, and looked for fossils, like me and mum used to." Her fathers face stiffened at the mention of his former wife's name, but nodded and forced a smile. Faith let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and the chef dropped off two giant stacks of pancakes and a jug of syrup while asking Jackson what he wanted.

The girl's finished their breakfast and went up the stairs, Kennedy stopped when she reached the top and pulled Faith around the corner, pushing her up against the wall she kissed her and threatened to undo the button on the girls cut off jeans. Faith saw what was happening, and also heard her father walking up the stairs, she shoved Kennedy off her and pulled them into the nearest room, which happened to be Kennedy's training room. She shut the door and listened for her father strolling past before taking charge and pushing Kennedy up against the wall instead.

Kennedy, remembering that this room had a free standing shower in the corner she smiled, she kissed Faith chastely and then went over to the windows and pulled the huge heavy curtains shut, so that the room was only lit a little. She turned the tap on the shower and listened as the water hummed from the showerhead. Faith looked like she might pass out as Kennedy slowly undressed herself in front of her, the girl turned round and pushed the lock on the door into place, before beginning to undress herself.

Faith was laid staring at her girl while she lifted weights for the third hour running; she felt her love diminishing with each boring moment that passed. "Can we PLEASE find something else to do?" She whined as Kennedy continued to move her arm up and down in a steady motion.

The younger girl had a sly look on her face as she said, "What kind of something."

Faith cocked her eyebrow, "Not like that, can't we just go for a walk or something, please?"

Kennedy sighed; she put the weight back on the holder and stood up.

They walked around the garden, and finding nothing in particular to talk about just walked arm in arm in silence. The air was bitter with winter and Kennedy was quite sure Faith was regretting passing up steamy sex for a chilled walk. It dawned on Kennedy, that Christmas was soon, and she was at a total loss about what to buy Faith.

The two walked to the far end of the garden and Faith laid her head in Kennedy's lap, the younger girl entwining her hands in the long brunette locks. They talked about past Christmases, until Kenn brought up "So is there something particular you want for Christmas baby?" as she stroked the soft hair.

"Surprise me" Faith smiled and sighed.

This didn't help the younger girl and she sighed at the general stabbing pain at her temple. Faith didn't know what to get Kennedy either, but she wasn't worrying about it for another few weeks yet.

Soft pale snow began to fall and land in the brown locks laced through Kennedy's fingers, she took Faith's hands and they made their way back to the warm house, it smelled of cinnamon and Kennedy noticed that 'help' were putting up decorations, she felt a little pang as she wished that she could put the decorations up with Faith and her dad. They walked hand in hand up the marble staircase to Kennedy's room, not really caring who saw them, most people had figured it out, all except for Faith and Kennedy's fathers, who seemed to only ever see what they wanted to.

They reached the room, and instead of taking refuge and snuggling up in the warm covers, they chose instead to snuggle into the soft, naked forms of each other. Kennedy grinned into Faith's eyes as she eased the girls jeans and underwear first to her knees, kissing her thighs, then to her ankles, licking down one side, then the other of her calves, and then finally taking them all the way off her ankles and disguarding them down the side of the bed. She trailed wet kisses and soft licks up and down Faith's thighs, teasing the poor girl whose body writhed with desire beneath her. Her sharp, studded tongue made contact with the girls swollen nub, just as two fingers slipped a perfect fit inside the euphoric girl who whispered Kennedy's name like it was the most perfect secret she could ever utter from her mouth.

Kennedy was slow, driving her fingers slowly but surely in and out, licking at a constant speed, but the girl beneath her was pleading, begging for 'faster' and 'harder', Kennedy shut her eyes, taking in the sweet scent and savouring the nectar that passed her lips, she smiled to herself as she pulled back and smiled at the pout she received before continuing on her journey, pushing with just a little more force than before Faith gasped her name once more, feeling the muscles of her pleasured prey tense up she quickened he pace, licking faster and rubbing harder, making the wave of orgasm that currently ripped through her girl last longer, the elder girl cried out Kennedy's name before arching into the younger girls face and collapsing onto the bed. Kennedy smiled as she let her sodden fingers walk up the girls' body before letting her body follow it, she smiled as she playfully sucked one of the used fingers, before wrapping her arms around the body of her lover, who was currently shivering with the exploding fireworks of aftershocks.

The younger girl lay with her arms wrapped around the girl she loved so deeply until Faith's breathing regulated, then she slipped quietly from the room and went to the library, finding the perfect present on eBay, before silently slipping back to her room and laying her arms back around a smiling, sleeping Faith.

Faith woke up, and looked at Kennedy next to her, she yawned loudly and shifted so as to wake her up, and it worked. But Faith had no intentions of letting Kennedy leave the bed; she playfully ran her tongue up and down Kennedy's neck while she came to. "Mmm, that's a good way to wake up in a morning." She smiled, Faith giggled, pushing her tongue onto Kennedy's weak spot, leaving her unable to concentrate.

Faith removed the tee-shirt that covered Kennedy's otherwise bare chest and took one taught peak into her mouth, sucking playfully, Kennedy longed for control and tried to get Faith's head to move lower, the elder girl smiled and slapped Kennedy's hand, "Ah ah ah." She grinned, trailing her tongue in a snake-like pattern down the rippling muscles on her torso. She left small bruises along the top of Kennedy's pyjama shorts, before pulling them off and teasing at the top of her underwear, her lovers eyes begged as she began to slowly hitch them downwards, planting soft kisses down her legs as she went, to prolong the torture, "Oh God Faith, please." She pushed.  
"In good time." Faith said, her fingers dancing on soft curls as she smiled playfully watching Kennedy's face contort with angst.

"What about…" Faith traced her fingers lightly down Kennedy's thighs, the muscles jumped beneath her, and Kennedy blushed, "Or…" the muscles in the young girl's stomach tensed as Faith rand her fingers across the underside of her knees.  
"Okay, now you're taking the-" Kennedy was cut off by a moan of pleasure as Faith began pumping two fingers in and out of her, she had been close before but the contact was almost too much, Faith smiled slyly as she licked the flowing juices, tasting what she had longed for, her tongue flicking over the girl's hard sex, making her arch and writhe in rhythm to her own moaning. Stars danced before her eyes as she felt her body tense, but she didn't want to let go, she forced herself to keep it going, not wanting to lose the contact, Faith knew what she was doing, and pushed her tongue directly on the swollen nub, slowly applying more pressure until Kennedy could stand it no more. She cried out, "Oh God, oh God." As she came, Faith slowed, but didn't stop completely, continuing to drink the free flowing juice, until she was sure there was no more.

"Oh god." Kennedy said, still regaining her breath.  
"Yeah, you said that a lot." Faith grinned, receiving a soft punch on the arm, and a slight laugh from Kennedy.

They eventually got up, but for what they weren't sure, they ate breakfast outside, despite the snow covering the ground. And in no time, began to build a snowman.  
"D'ya think snowman is sexist?" Faith asked.  
"Give it tits and call it a snow-woman then." Kennedy laughed and Faith shook her head.  
"You ever thought you might be too crude some days?" She joked/  
"Some days? Nah, all days!" The younger threw a snowball at Faith.  
Faith threw one back and soon they were in a full blown war, the snow (wo) man forgotten. They were too cold to carry on after three hours in the freezing cold, of throwing snowballs and making snow angels. They went inside and sat with the fire on, giggling, talking about stupid stunts they had pulled, when Faith's dad came in, looking rather pale.

"Faith, I-" he stopped at the sight of the two girls arm in arm, about to kiss, and they jumped apart. Faith coughed, "You what?" she blushed.  
"Never mind" he left the room.  
"Shit." Faith held her head in her hands.  
Kennedy put her arm back round her, "it'll be okay." She said trying her best.

"I love you." Faith said finally, "Don't let them hurt me." Images of her mother hitting her flashed through her mind and she shuddered as Kennedy held her tight and kissed her head.  
"I won't." her face was set to stone.

Christmas was tomorrow and Kennedy smiled as she looked at the bracelet she had gotten Faith; it was beautiful with silver links and a small heart pendant. She shut the box and grinned, putting it back under her pillow, she couldn't believe that Mr. Lehane (Faith's dad) had said nothing about that day by the fire, neither to Faith, herself or her dad.

It was four o'clock when Kennedy finally got out of the shower and dressed well enough to feel okay to go and find Faith, who was curled up reading, Kennedy was puzzled at the reading and decided to brush it off, curling up next to her. To annoy her into something a little more energetic she began to blow in the elder's ear, who sighed and put the book down, "Can I help you, 'miss I can't read?'" she said sarcastically, raising her eyebrow.  
"Well." Kennedy pretended to be hurt, "I so can read!" she grinned, beginning to read the words in the book, in a childish and monotone way.  
"Uhuh." Said Faith, poking her in the stomach.  
"Can we go jogging?" Kennedy looked excited.  
"Jogging?" Faith was not sure about jogging, she saw three feet of snow outside, she swallowed hard, "Why don't you go jogging, and I'll finish my book."  
"Fine." Kennedy pouted, only half-serious, taking the front door and going for a jog, seeing her own breath in the cold afternoon air.

She returned at eight, when it was darker than dark, to the sound of a vivid argument coming from Faith's room.  
"Faith, you're my only daughter, but you're a fucking dyke!" she heard Mr. Lehane scream.  
"At least I fell in love with a woman who isn't a slutty drunk!" Faith shouted back, she heard Faith get slapped and began to open the door, bout to punch Faith's dad.  
"Kennedy, just go, I love you, but I have to fight this one out with him!" she shouted, practically spitting the word him at the red-faced man that stood before her.

The younger girl understood and went to sit in her room and wait for Faith to come and tell her what had happened, but she never came.

Kennedy had left the room and Faith screamed in rage as he went for her again, she punched him, "Fucking dyke am I?" she yelled as he staggered backwards.  
"Yeah" he shouted, "Yeah, you're a dirty fucking dyke." He spat in her face but she wiped it away.  
"You think that's gonna fix it do you? Spitting, and shouting and hitting, well it won't, least mom had an excuse, she was a drunk, you, your stone cold sober and you still can't have a heart." Tears fell from her eyes as she cried the words to him.  
"I gave you all my heart and you pay me back like this." He yelled, slapping her again.  
"Like what? I didn't do it to spite you, you stupid…you stupid…FUCKTARD!" she screamed, again punching him in the face, the window behind her shattered and she fell back as three men in black suits grabbed her, a fourth one spoke, "This man attacking you?" he asked her plainly.  
She nodded and watched in horror as a knife, that looked too 'Blade' to be true, ran through her father's heart.

"What the fuck?" she cried out as her dad fell to her floor and the man pulled the knife back out of his chest, leaving a deep red stain to seep into the carpet, Faith didn't know it, but her and that knife would become very close friends in the future. The men began to take her out of the window, but she fought. "You are Faith Lehane, aren't you?" The man asked. Faith nodded. "You have been called, you must come with us."

A few years on and Kennedy was getting into a van with a bunch of other girls that were just as scared as she was, though they looked younger than her. She clung to the battered box she had started to carry everywhere with her, and remembered that Christmas morning as the posh and very English sounding man started to drive to wherever they were headed, she hadn't asked, hadn't cared.

'She woke up, her head spun with thoughts of why Faith hadn't come into her room, she took the box and made her way down the hall to be met by her dad, "Merry Christmas" he said in a jolly fashion, Kennedy smiled, Christmas was always a happy time for her father, no one worked at Christmas.  
She gave him a hug, "Merry Christmas."  
His pager bleeped, and as he read it, his face turned red. "I have to-" Kennedy nodded as he shook his head and stormed off down the corridor. Least no one was meant to work on Christmas.

She had opened the door to Faith's room, and just stood there, "Dad!" she screamed and he had come running back.  
"Jesus!" he had shouted and shut the door. Kennedy couldn't move, Mr. Lehane was lead faced down on the floor, a pool half dry blood surrounding him, the window had been broken, and Faith was gone. What she was thinking as her hand gripped the box in her pocket, was not a good thing.'

Kennedy looked out of the window as they sped past a field, how many hours she had sat in the field next to their house trying to figure out what had happened that night.

'She spent days making statement after statement, that she didn't know what had happened, just explained her relationship and then the argument, over and over, until she didn't even know what was right and wrong anymore.

The only thing that kept coming into her head was that Faith must have got too mad and stabbed him, then realising what she had done, run away. But it made no sense, she knew Faith would have gone out of the door at least, and why take the murder weapon when she was prime suspect anyway?'

The car pulled up outside a house, and the posh English looking bloke reminded them that his name was Giles, and they had a lot to learn, then he told then to get out of the car. He led them up to the door and trailed them inside.

A short blonde woman stood to greet them, "You must be the potentials, I'm Buffy." She said, shaking each hand and learning their names, she then pointed to a rather dopey looking dark haired man, "This is Xander" she smiled goofily and waved and the short blonde pointed to a redhead, "And this is Willow." Kennedy smiled at the redheaded woman.

"Yo B, where did you put the-" The brunette that had just walked into the room dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered to the floor "Ice" her voice went up an octave as Kennedy looked at her open mouthed.  
"Faith!" she cried, unable to believe it.  
"Kennedy!" Faith breathed and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
